Gone
by DrakiraDormiens
Summary: AU. Set post-season 4A. The citizens of Storybrooke disappear one by one until Emma is left completely alone. Now it is up to her to figure out where they went, and more importantly, how to get them back before they all die...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here's my new story! Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Note: This story takes place after Season 4A (Heroes and Villains), so Rumple has been banished from Storybrooke, and Robin and family are also living in the real world._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I really wish I owned OUaT...but I don't :(_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The curse took them by surprise.

They didn't even notice until the third disappearance. They had been enjoying a quiet lunch in the diner—a rare moment of peace in the eventful town of Storybrooke. Emma leaned on her pirate's shoulder, breathing in his smell and closing her eyes. She was content. For the first time in months, the Saviour was happy.

When Ruby brought them their meal, Emma thanked the young waitress before moving to eat. She hadn't touched her food before a gut-wrenching scream and a loud crash ripped through the small establishment. Emma shot up from her seat to see her spirited friend staring at her hands in horror, a forgotten plate lying broken at her feet.

Ruby's eyes were wide with fear, and only as she got closer did Emma notice the cause. The waitress' hands were _fading_. By now, the diner was in a state of panic. They crowded around Ruby, trying to help but only failing. Granny rushed out of the back room, frantically attempting to grab at her one grandchild, only to have her withered hands pass right through the young girl.

Emma could only watch as Ruby disappeared, leaving nothing but her worn and tattered hat on the cold floor. They didn't know what, or who, had caused it. They could only hope they would find her soon.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Ruby's departure had left the town in an uproar. As Emma sat at her desk next to Regina, skimming through old files and records, her father came rushing in. "Two others faded yesterday," said the king grimly, placing a manila folder on the tabletop. "Ruby wasn't the first."

David left the two women to their thoughts as he hurried out of the Sherriff's station to find information. She looked down at the file he had left her. She and Regina found no significance in the names he had told them—they were regular Storybrooke citizens. There was no connection in the slightest between them and Ruby.

The former Evil Queen rubbed her head, sighing in frustration and exhaustion. "I should go, Miss Swan," she said tiredly. "Robin and Roland are waiting." The other woman scanned Emma. "You should try and get some rest as well."

She nodded absentmindedly, not looking up from the information in front of her. A few moments passed before Emma realised Regina hadn't left yet. She looked up, opening her mouth to speak, only to feel her jaw go slack as she saw the wide-eyed woman in front of her.

Regina was fading.

Emma scrambled to her feet, nearly knocking over her chair in the process. She attempted to use her magic to somehow solidify the other woman, but to no avail. It was only a matter of moments before the Queen had disappeared completely.

Emma collapsed in her seat, head bowed and hands clenched.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Time passed and not a day went by without another disappearance. Emma thanked god (albeit, a little guiltily) it wasn't anyone close to her every time she heard of another one fading away.

Emma didn't show it—she couldn't afford to with everyone looking up to her for answers—but she was scared out of her mind. She didn't know who would vanish next. She didn't know where they were—if they were even alive. She didn't know if they would ever get them back.

Henry was still distraught over the disappearance of his adoptive mother, and Emma refused to let the boy out of her sight, in fear of what would happen if she did. Killian kept her company these days, helping her search for whatever was happening to the townspeople and keeping Henry occupied.

Both the pirate and her son were with her when Snow arrived, her face a mask of tears. Emma instantly assumed the worst, and she was right. Her father had been whisked away only a few short moments ago. Henry held onto her tight and she blinked back her tears. She needed to be strong.

Snow recovered quickly too, determination taking over her features. Emma felt a burst of pride for the woman she had come to know as her mother, as she watched the petite brunette skim untiringly through pages and pages of writing (caring for her baby at the same time). They hadn't found anything yet, but Emma would keep looking, no matter how long it took. She would get her father, Regina, and the rest of Storybrooke back. She swore it.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

When Emma's mother faded away, Killian was there to hold her. He was always there. He soothed her with quiet words of comfort as she cried into his shoulder, the hopelessness of it all finally catching up to her. Snow, her mother, her beacon of hope, was gone. Who knew if they would ever get any of them back?

Emma was left to take care of her little brother, but he was gone only hours after his mother had disappeared. She was left to wonder if he would be okay wherever he had been sent. The truth was, she didn't know. She didn't know if any of them would be okay.

The town was nearly desolate by now. Many had attempted to leave Storybrooke for good, only to be halted by a new barrier at the border. Emma had tried, she had tried so hard, but the magic wouldn't budge. They were stuck here, forced to watch others go and fear for when their turn would come.

Henry came into her room that night, quietly curling up beside her. His ragged breaths soon faded into a soft, steady rhythm and she clutched his hand in hers, afraid to let go. Only minutes passed before Emma heard another sound of shuffling feet and heard the bed creaking beside her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. His familiar scent of leather and the sea calmed her and she allowed a slight smile to grace her face.

The three of them slept that night, possibly better than they had since this whole thing had began. Emma's dreams, usually plagued with horrors and fears, were filled with a sense of hope and happiness. She envisioned all of them—her friends, her family—finally together.

She knew somewhere deep inside of her it wasn't real, but that didn't stop her from doing her damned best to make it.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Seven. That was how many people were left in Storybrooke. Seven. Emma, Henry, Killian, and four others she couldn't be bothered to learn the names of. She was too busy trying to figure this whole thing out before the curse took her too.

But would she?

Emma shook off her doubts as Killian entered the room, tossing her a banana and giving Henry one too. "You have to eat, love," he said softly. "Starving yourself won't get us anywhere."

She shook her head resolutely as she thumbed through the endless pages of information in the library. Belle had disappeared a couple of days, leaving the library and pawn shop unoccupied and without an owner. None of the businesses were running anymore—the remaining townsfolk were forced to take from the local grocery and help themselves to whatever was available.

Henry approached her, a thick book in his hands and a pleading expression upon his face. "Come on, Mom," he said softly. "Eat it."

Emma sighed and gave in, peeling the banana and biting into it while skimming the spell book in her right hand. She couldn't find _anything_. The Saviour threw the book at the wall in frustration and put her head in her hands.

"What if we don't figure out a way?" she said softly, voicing her doubts for the first time.

"Don't worry, Swan," replied Killian's reassuring timber. "We—"

His words were cut off by a choked gasp, and Emma's head shot up to see that the pirate's right arm was nearly translucent. Henry was frantically trying to grab onto Killian, only to go right through him. "No," murmured Emma in panic. "No!"

She couldn't lose him too.

She tried desperately to help him, but it was too late.

He was gone the next moment.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Emma and her son were the only two people left. The last one before them had disappeared hours back and a sense of dread had settled upon them. Who would be next? Emma knew one thing—she couldn't lose her son.

They were still there—in the library—leafing through pages. There were bags under her eyes. She must have looked horrible, but she didn't care in the slightest. Henry was more or less in the same state as she was. They both looked and felt like hell.

"Henry," she whispered quietly.

The tired boy looked up from his position next to her, sensing her need and coming closer. They hugged and she gripped him in both fear and love. What would she do if he disappeared? What would he do if she vanished? Right now, the both of them needed each other.

"I'm scared," said her son softly.

Her heart broke a little and she held him tighter. "Me too, Henry," she murmured. "Me too."

She closed her eyes for a moment but they shot open again in terror as she realized she couldn't feel Henry in her arms anymore. He was _fading_. She frantically scrabbled for him, but her hands went straight through his now-transparent body.

"No!"

Emma sank to her knees, the tears coming freely.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

One week passed and she was still there. Emma was starting to panic. What if she never vanished like all the rest? Was she damned to spend the rest of her days alone in Storybrooke?

She missed them—Henry, Killian, Snow, David...hell, even Regina. She still hadn't found any hint of what could have happened to them, and why it wasn't happening to her. Frustration and anger at the simple unfairness of it all got the best of her eventually.

Emma growled and let loose a torrent of magic, effectively destroying a nearby building. It crumbled to the ground. She knew she had probably just destroyed an innocent person's home, but right now she didn't _care._

She got in her car, the yellow contrasting sharply with the empty gray town. Emma drove. She didn't know where she was going—she just had to get away from it all. She knew she couldn't leave Storybrooke—not with the indomitable barrier blocking her way. So she went to the next best place: the docks.

Emma sat down, her feet gently skimming the water. The sun was setting, casting its rays upon her tired face, and the sudden thought hit her like a truck.

Her friends, her family—they were gone. She hadn't a clue where they were. She hadn't a clue how to get them back.

They were all gone and she was completely alone.

* * *

 _ **Please review! Really...reviews and follows and favourites fuel the flames of my creativity!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so so so so so so so (times infinity) much to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed! The little guinea pigs in my heart jump for joy every time I see a notification in my inbox!**_

 ** _PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY WRITING MAKE ME HAPPY :)_**

 _ **Sorry for the shortness of it all, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish! But no...**_

* * *

 _ **Previously** : Everyone in Storybrooke vanished mysteriously one by one, until Emma was left alone. There is now an indomitable barrier surrounding the town, and despite all the research, Emma has no idea where her friends and family are. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Killian opened his eyes blearily, his pupils slowly adjusting to the sudden sunlight. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here...the last sensation he had felt was a cool tingling as if he had been bathed in ice water...and then darkness. Bleak, sudden darkness.

His first thought was a rather ludicrous one: how was he not warm in the slightest with all his leather and the sun beating down upon his face? He noticed the trees around him rustling merrily, but felt no hint of wind...odd. He sighed softly and clumsily clambered to his feet, swaying marginally before regaining his footing.

His head hurt like hell.

He leaned against a nearby tree trunk, resting his suddenly aching joints. He appeared to be in a sort of forest. As to in which land the wood was in, he had absolutely no idea. Could he have somehow been transported back to the Enchanted Forest? It seemed like a possibility, although Killian wasn't quite sure the atmosphere was right.

The events of the past few days abruptly hit him.

He remembered the strange disappearances in Storybrooke...and Emma! Emma and Henry were still back in the desolate town—he needed to get back to them. Perhaps the others—Snow, David, Regina, and the rest of Storybrooke—had been taken to this strange place as well. If he found them, then there could possibly be a way to get back to the hidden town. On the other hand, he could simply wait here for Emma and her son. After all, according to his logic, they would appear in this spot eventually as well.

Killian decided he would be better off waiting rather than going on a most-likely fruitless search for the others. Emma or Henry could appear any moment now and a familiar face would ease their panic.

So he waited.

He sat himself down on the mossy surface and waited.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, yet the forest was devoid of sound. Killian stood up and took a deep breath. He found it odd how he could still not feel the wind hitting his face, yet the leaves above him were now swaying with a renewed fervour.

His ears pricked up momentarily as he heard the sound of footsteps coming nearer. He rushed toward the source, hoping for it to be Henry or Emma. Killian stopped short when he saw who had come and let a small smile enter his face.

"Hook," greeted the woman.

He nodded at her. "Regina."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Two days passed before Henry appeared. They had discovered the lad in the same grassy clearing Killian himself had materialized in a little while back. By then, they had deduced that Henry and Emma were the only two left in Storybrooke and were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Regina had brought her son back to the 'new' Storybrooke—a makeshift camp—only a few short moments ago. The boy greeted Killian warmly before leaving to speak to his grandparents, Regina following suit.

It was a few minutes before it hit him.

Emma was in Storybrooke... _alone._ How long would it be before she joined the rest of them? A frightening thought niggled at the corner of his mind but he pushed it away, instead going to join Snow White, Charming, the Evil Queen, and Henry at the main tent.

The four were talking animatedly—almost yelling at one another. The small, open room went quiet as Killian walked in and he cocked an eyebrow at David in question. The king shrugged uncomfortably, attempting to look anywhere _but_ at the pirate. There was a pregnant silence before Henry stood from his seat and stormed out of the tent, brushing past Killian in a way that was not at all gentle.

"What's wrong with Henry?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," replied Regina, her tone clipped and tense.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Another week and Emma still hadn't come. Killian was becoming irritable and would snap if anyone crossed him, although he tolerated Henry and those few close to him. He soon realized, thanks to Regina's acute observations, that they were in some sort of new world. Hunger wasn't an issue here (not once in the time that he had been there had he felt a hunger pang), though he did miss the taste of food on his tongue. Killian ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. His hair hadn't grown in the slightest during the days he had been here, so he assumed aging in this land wasn't existent either.

He knew Regina had been working hard with Belle to figure out a way to return to the small Maine town. The librarian was still downcast about the recent banishment of her husband, and was putting all of her efforts into her work. As far as he knew, the two women hadn't found anything yet, and all of their hopes were dwindling by the day. Would they be stuck here forever?

There was also the fact that whenever he spoke to the former Evil Queen about the Saviour, her eyes darkened and her face wore an expression he couldn't quite identify. It unnerved Killian slightly—he could tell Regina knew something about why Emma's arrival was delayed. As to why she wasn't sharing the information with him, he didn't know.

"Killian?"

He glanced over to his right to see Henry standing rather uncomfortably beside him. The boy sat down next to him on the felled tree trunk and sighed. Henry didn't need to speak for Killian to know what was going on in his mind. He laid a hand on the lad's shoulder in support and the two sat together in silence, wondering and waiting for what was yet to come.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Emma was losing hope. Fast.

She had read nearly three-quarters of the library by now, and had still found nothing. She growled in frustration after throwing down the millionth spell book. As usual, it was nothing but crap.

She missed them, but at the same time knew that she had to think logically. She was evidently immune to whatever magic had taken the citizens of Storybrooke away—could it perhaps have something to do with her Saviour status? After all, she had escaped Pan's curse with Henry only a little while back. The only difference was that this time, she didn't _want_ to escape this new curse. Henry had disappeared along with the rest of them. Emma had nothing left for her here.

It was that thought that broke her. Burrowed into the depths of her very soul, surpassing all defences and hitting her right where it hurt.

There was nothing left for her here.

Even if she did somehow manage to get past the impenetrable barrier surrounding the small town, Emma didn't know what she would do next. Go back to being a bail bonds person? Go back to living in her small, dingy apartment, barely earning enough to make a living? Go back to being alone?

No.

She would never abandon her family. She had already made a silent pact with herself—Emma would never stop looking, no matter how long it took. She knew they would do the same. It was their family 'motto', if that's what you could call it—they would always find each other. She knew they would find each other again.

So why did she feel so hopeless? Why was the dread settled at the bottom of her stomach only growing?

Emma stood from her seat abruptly and stumbled to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach in an instant. She regained herself quickly, swallowing the bile already rising in her throat, and spared a glance in the faded mirror.

 _Gods_ , she looked terrible. The bags under her eyes were deep and pronounced and her skin was pale and tired. When was the last time she had slept or even eaten? Saturday? Monday? Right now, she really didn't care. Emma couldn't afford to waste any time taking care of herself when the people she cared about were gone who-knows-where. Her first priority was to find them. _Then_ she could get some sleep.

Emma shakily waked back to her worn chair and collapsed on the cushioned seat, moving to pick up the next mass of text bound in leather. In the few days she had been staying at the library, she had grown to _abhor_ books with a fiery passion—it only increased her frustration with them each time she finished one and found nothing useful whatsoever. Once all of this was over, she swore she would never willingly read another spell book. She supposed it didn't matter anyway—she had already read all of the ones in this library.

 _Once all of this was over..._

Would it _ever_ be over? Would she ever find her family…Killian…?

Emma brushed the thought aside and continued perusing through her new find. She had taken a short trip to Regina's vault a few hours ago and came back bearing an armload of thick, heavy books. They had been lying forgotten in a corner and it was evident the former Evil Queen had never even given them a second glance. They seemed promising from the outside, but from what she had already read in the other hardcovers, there was nothing much to find. That didn't stop her from looking.

Another ten minutes passed. Emma felt her stomach growl in protest at the lack of food she was giving it, but she ignored the hunger and focused on the small print in front of her. When the next chapter yielded no results, she nearly destroyed the book in frustration, her hands sparking with dangerous white energy.

"Damn it!" she hissed, wearily closing her eye. She snapped them open within the next few seconds, a newfound determination driving her every move.

It was exactly 2:46 in the morning when Emma found what she was looking for.

She let a small smile grace her face and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: If you remember, this is set in between Season 4A and 4B, so here are the important points you may have forgotten:**_

 _ **\- Rumpelstiltskin has been banished to the outside world**_

 _ **\- Robin, Marian, and Roland were forced to leave Storybrooke because of Marian's ice curse**_

 _ **Oh, and side note—I really love when people review and favourite and follow :)**_

 _ **It makes me HAPPY :) :) :)**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter—sorry it took so long...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: My piggy bank is proof of the fact that I do not own anything...**_

* * *

 _ **Previously** : Emma discovered some information and Killian and the others found themselves in some sort of strange realm, where hunger isn't an issue and nobody ages._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Snow White missed her daughter.

She had lost track of how long they had been in this mysterious realm by now. They had tried leaving; attempted to find some sign of human civilization beyond them, but to no avail. There appeared to be some sort of indomitable barrier around them, preventing anyone from entering or exiting. Regina had tried her best to disintegrate it, but had failed after a few hours of fruitless magic.

The citizens of Storybrooke (or the _previous_ citizens of Storybrooke) were becoming agitated and their temporary campsite had been thrust into a state of unrest. It was troubling, to say the least.

When Grumpy came barging in, Snow sighed and exchanged glances with David—when the dwarf came running in screaming, it usually never boded well. The bearded man yelled something about all of them meeting their 'imminent deaths' and then ran out, his voice carrying throughout the camp.

Snow took a moment to check on baby Neal, before striding out of the main tent to assess the situation, her husband matching her pace for pace. At first glance, everything seemed normal (other than the fact that a crazed dwarf was running around telling them they were all going to die—but even that was relatively normal for them).

At the sound of Grumpy's voice, the people exited their respective tents quickly, their expressions ranging from panicked to faintly interested. "What's going on?" called Ruby, surveying the scene in front of her.

"Regina and Belle found something!" Grumpy shouted, his chronically thunderous timber making Snow wince slightly. The words got a reaction from many, judging from the people's hopeful faces. Snow and Charming glanced at each other, their eyes exchanging silent words. Could the two women have possibly found something to take them back to Storybrooke? Or a way to bring Emma over? Considering Grumpy's rattled expression, she wasn't too hopeful of it being good news.

"What is it, Grumpy?" asked David.

The dwarf turned to look at Snow and her husband. "It's not good news," he said, confirming Snow's suspicions. "It's bad. Very, very bad."

Before either her or David had a chance to answer, Regina strode out of her makeshift shelter, Belle close at her heels. The sorceress' face was grim and uninviting, and Snow's last shred of hope was dashed. How bad could this news be to make Regina of all people look like that?

The Queen glared at Grumpy. "You," she hissed. "Don't tell anyone about anything you heard or I swear, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of one of my fireballs." Regina turned toward Snow and David and gestured for them to join them inside the main tent. "Follow me," she said dourly. "We need to talk."

Despite the citizens' protests, she followed Regina and Belle into the main tent, slightly unnerved. Snow waited until she had entered the shelter before getting straight to business.

"Regina," she began, "what happened? What did you find?"

The former Evil Queen sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing good. It turns out this place isn't as permanent as we thought."

"What do you mean?" asked David, narrowing his eyes.

Regina blinked slowly. "If we don't get out of here soon, we'll be dead within six months, maximum," she stated bluntly.

Nobody spoke for a moment, all of them too shocked to form any coherent sentences. Snow's mind was racing—what did Regina mean? Was there some sort of new threat? If so, she was sure they would overcome it...although, without Emma aiding them, it could be difficult.

" _What?_ " exclaimed a new voice, interrupting the tense silence.

Snow turned to see the origin, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Henry standing near the entrance of their tiny accommodation, Hook by his side. Both of them looked equally stunned. Their expressions would almost be laughable if the situation weren't so serious.

"Henry!" exclaimed Regina. "What are you doing here?"

Henry's gaze roved over the four people gathered in front of him and Snow saw Killian place a hand on his shoulder, as if he were offering a form of silent support. With a jolt, Snow realized how close the two had become in light of Emma's absence.

Neal began crying next to her and Snow had to take him into her arms. She whispered quiet words of comfort as the rest watched, at a loss for what to say.

"Mom," began Henry, his voice laced with resolve, "what's going on?" His expression hardened slightly. "And don't bother pretending nothing's wrong. I heard everything."

To say the least, his grit impressed Snow. He had grown so much in the years she had known him, from the schoolboy who believed to such a brave, young man. Regina seemed slightly taken aback as well, almost at a loss for words. Belle spoke up before any of them could say something.

"The barrier around this place...it's shrinking on all sides. Exponentially, in fact..." The brunette paused. "We—Regina and I—have estimated that it'll take approximately six months or less for the barrier to move in and..."

"Crush us all," finished Regina for her, looking down.

Neal's cries began again, this time unrelenting. Snow rocked him gently back and forth. She wondered if the baby could somehow sense the unease and apprehension in the atmosphere around them.

There was another pregnant silence, the tension in the air mounting higher.

"Is there anything we can do to halt these proceedings?" asked Hook uneasily, his gaze drilling straight through the Queen.

"Not that I know of," replied Regina, only corroborating Snow's fears. She gripped David's hand tightly, but refused to acknowledge that this was the end. They would somehow find a way back. They wouldn't die here.

"We can try and find a way," offered Belle, ever optimistic. "I remember some spells we could use to try and shatter the barrier! Rumple..."

The brunette trailed off and looked down uncomfortably, obviously still shaken by the recent banishment of her ex-husband. Snow looked at her sympathetically and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Belle had been taking Rumpelstiltskin's absence well, yet there were times when Snow saw the pain barely concealed beneath her joyful façade.

Speaking of lost loves, Snow could tell Regina was paining as well. After Robin and his family had been forced to leave Storybrooke, the woman had been putting on a brave face, pretending not to care. Regina had really been working hard to change—she deserved her happy ending, no matter what she had done in the past.

"I don't think we should tell _anyone_ about this," said Belle abruptly, interrupting her train of thought. "The people are already panicked as it is. They don't need to know that they might die in less than six months."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Grumpy overheard us talking, so _he_ already knows. I wager the secret won't last a night with him running rampant." Snow cast her a withering glare and Regina shot one right back. "Belle and I should go to the barrier...try and figure this whole thing out."

She heard Killian speak up, "Henry and I could aid you in your pursuit." Henry nodded at that, and Regina accepted, albeit rather unwillingly. She led Henry and Killian out into the forest to examine the barrier, Belle whispering a hasty goodbye to Snow and David before following.

A minute of silence followed their leaving, punctuated by Neal's soft snores. The baby had fallen asleep only a few short moments ago, and Snow laid the little bundle back in his temporary crib, made simply out of sticks and vines—much like the rest of their provisional homes.

"Hey," said David quietly, gripping her hand soothingly. "We'll be fine."

"Will we?" sighed Snow softly. "At this point, I don't know..." She looked at Charming and could feel the unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "And Emma..."

"Will get back to us," said her husband firmly. "I swear to you, Snow, we'll find a way to get back. All of us."

She kissed him gently, the soft feel of his lips against hers proving that everything would be alright.

They would get through it. As a family.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Emma nearly laughed aloud, the messy scrawl in front of her renewing her hope tenfold. It appeared to be some sort of diary entry, and Emma felt her heart quicken after reading merely the first few lines. Maybe she _would_ find her family again. Maybe she _would_ see Killian once more.

She began to read.

 _ **The Evil Queen does not know of the more subtle implications of her curse, and I have no intention of telling her. Not even Rumpelstiltskin has any idea of what will occur after this curse is enacted. It is an unpleasant 'side effect', as I have taken to calling it.**_

Emma didn't dare breathe. The author of this was evidently speaking of the original curse Regina had cast to bring all the residents of the Enchanted Forest here. The one that had created Storybrooke.

 _ **To put it simply, everyone in the periphery of the curse's wall will vanish.**_

The curse's walls...would that mean Storybrooke then? If so, then whoever had written this was certainly correct. Everyone in the town had vanished eventually—except for her.

 _ **One by one, the people in this new town the Queen plans to create (Storybrooke, I believe) will disappear, rematerializing in a newly created dimension known as 'The Between'—an expanse in between realms, forever stuck in what I have deemed as a limbo.**_

She felt excitement rise up within her, like a tidal wave crushing all negativity. She knew where they were now! If she knew their location, then there was a way to get them back.

 _ **There they will remain, lost and uncertain.**_

 _ **The fools deserve it, after all.**_

 _ **No matter how hard they try, they won't escape. The Evil Queen will finally get what has been coming to her for decades. She, and the rest of them, will be forever stuck in an isolated land, never to return.**_

Emma's confidence withered, ever so slightly. She didn't know what to do, so she kept reading in hopes of finding an answer—in hopes of finding a way to reunite with her loved ones.

 _ **One thing I know for certain, is that this realm in the 'Between' will not last forever. It will slowly compress to the point where it shall vanish into oblivion, along with all of its inhabitants. When this will happen, I do not know, but I wager it shall be soon after the people arrive. I shall relish the death of the Evil Queen, and the rest of the foolish heroes she has cursed to die along with her.**_

No. They couldn't die. She wouldn't let it happen. Emma read on, hoping with all her heart the last few lines contained something she could use... _anything_.

 _ **Note**_ _ **: I have reason to believe the fabled Saviour is exempt from this new curse. If so, even she will not have the power to bring everyone back. Even I do not know how, and I have no plans of finding out.**_

 _ **-Circe**_

Emma closed the book, disappointment clouding her features, all of her previous hope sucked out as quickly as it had come. The last lines echoed in her mind, fierce and unrelenting.

 _I have reason to believe the fabled Saviour is exempt from this new curse. If so, even she will not have the power to bring everyone back. Even I do not know how, and I have no plans of finding out._

So it was true. This new curse didn't affect her as it had everyone else. That part, she was already almost certain of. It was the second line that sent Emma's mind reeling and multiplied the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach a thousand fold. According to this _Circe_ , Emma didn't have the power to bring them back. No matter how many times the words drilled themselves into her brain, she refused to accept them. It wasn't possible. There _had_ to be a way to bring her family back. She would not let them die.

Emma frantically flipped through the remaining yellowed pages of the leather-bound book, her last shred of faith dashed as she reached the end. Refusing to believe Circe's words, Emma went back to the journal entry and reread it, hoping to unearth hints in between the lines. The woman had evidently abhorred Regina (Emma wagered there were at least another couple hundred people who still hated Regina). Other than that, she could glean nothing except for the fact that everyone trapped in this different dimension would die soon, and she could do nothing about it.

From what she knew of mythology, Emma recalled this Circe was a witch who had transformed people into animals—if a powerful eon-old sorceress didn't know how to release the citizens of Storybrooke from this 'Between' realm, then what chance did she have?

Emma had already gone through the rest of the dust-ridden books from Regina's vault, finding nothing useful but a spell. It would supposedly shatter the barrier around Storybrooke, allowing her passage in and out. But that was of no help to her—why would she want to leave the town when Killian and her family were very clearly not even in the same world? She needed to find a way to get to them before this 'Between' area imploded and killed them all.

She sighed and laid her head wearily on the desk in front of her, her mind working furiously. She couldn't do this alone, that much she knew for certain. Emma needed help.

When the idea came to her, she nearly fell out of her chair.

She knew whom she needed to find. She knew the man who could help her get back to her family.

She had to leave Storybrooke.

Emma needed to find Rumpelstiltskin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Just a quick reminder, this story takes place after Heroes and Villains. So Zelena is living with Robin and Roland, unbeknownst to either of them. And this chapter takes place after Gold was in the hospital with his heart issues, but before he finds the Queens of Darkness (Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent).**_

 _ **REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING!**_

 _ **Honestly, is anyone still reading this story? It won't let me see even how many views it has, so tell me if you guys (if anyone's out there) think I should continue?**_

 _ **On a side note, Ruby's coming back in Season 5! I'm so excited!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! :(**_

 _ **Previously**_ _: Regina, Snow, David, Killian, Belle, Grumpy, and Henry found out that they had less than six months to live. Meanwhile, Emma discovered where the others are and learned about their impending deaths—she resolved to leave town and find Rumpelstiltskin._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Henry could do nothing but watch as his mother tried fruitlessly to get the barrier down. No matter how much magic she threw at it, it held strong, refusing to break in the slightest. At times like these, the frustration really got to him. Why couldn't he have been born with magic? Why couldn't he have been born _useful_? He knew he apparently had the heart of the truest believer, but how had that ever helped anyone? The only thing it managed to do was get him kidnapped and nearly killed.

Right now, he wished more than anything he could go and at least help his mother take the barrier down—two magic-users would be better than one. Unfortunately, he could do nothing but stand there; offering verbal encouragement and hoping to god they would find a way out of here before they were all crushed. When Henry had first learned of their impending doom, he had been scared. But soon, the fear had been replaced with an unrelenting determination. He would not let his loved ones die here. He would get back to his other mom in Storybrooke.

Hook stood beside him, also gazing over at Regina. He and the pirate had become close in the past few weeks, especially after they had appeared in this new realm. Killian comforted him; helped him get through it all. The Queen had ordered the two of them to keep an eye out for any cracks or fluctuations in the impenetrable barrier around them, but so far there had been nothing (and that was saying a lot, since his mom had been at it for hours now). He could almost _see_ the transparent dome around them shrinking inwards—there couldn't be much time left before it crushed them. His mom had said six months, but he was willing to bet they had even less time.

Belle was perched on a rock only a little ways away from them, immersed in thought. Henry could tell the woman was thinking—trying to remember whatever it was she had gleaned from Gold during the past years. She was convinced her ex-husband might have mentioned something in the past about this strange land they were in, but she hadn't been able to recall it yet.

"That's it," sighed Regina after awhile, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "There's no way we're going to get past this barrier." Henry offered his mother a half-hearted pat on the back, but he knew it didn't do much.

He saw Killian watching the two of them thoughtfully, the gears in his mind evidently moving. "Rather than attempting to break through the barrier—a task that isn't likely to be completed soon," began the former pirate, "we could try to contact Swan back in Storybrooke. Perhaps she has answers we don't."

Henry's mother looked up, something new sparking in her gaze, and Belle's stare also turned upward from her perch on the rock. What Killian said was true—maybe Emma had found something back at the Storybrooke library, or in Regina's vault. If they found a way to communicate with her, then maybe all hope wasn't lost.

"You could be right," murmured the former Evil Queen, looking contemplatively ahead of her. "I _have_ tried to make contact with Storybrooke, especially when Henry was still there, but I found nothing." His mother hesitated. "But this time, I have more resources. Belle can help me."

The brunette nodded, standing up and walking toward the rest of them. "Even if Emma hasn't found anything," began Belle slowly, "there are other people back in our world who would have information."

Henry stared at her, comprehension dawning on his face. "Gold."

Belle nodded, and Henry could tell she was slightly uncomfortable speaking of her ex-husband. He knew it must have been hard for the woman to banish Gold from Storybrooke, and he respected her for gathering up the courage to do it in the first place.

"Well, then I'll get right to it," sighed his mom, standing up and gesturing for Belle to follow her back to the campsite. The next moment they were gone, leaving only Henry and Killian back in the clearing.

Henry looked up at the pirate to see him staring pensively at the barrier, clearly fearing for what was to come. It had shrunk inwards slightly in the mere few hours they had been there—an omen that definitely didn't bode well.

"We don't have much time, do we?" asked Henry quietly.

"No, lad. We don't," replied Killian quite honestly. It was one of the things Henry appreciated about his mom's boyfriend—he didn't treat Henry like a child. He treated him like an able companion; someone who could handle things, no matter how harsh they were.

A few minutes of silence passed before Killian gestured for Henry to lead the way out of the clearing. Neither of them wanted to stay and watch the barrier steadily move inwards. Neither of them wanted to watch the cause of their impending deaths. He had to believe they would get out of this alive. He had to believe he would get back to his mom.

When they reached the campsite, Henry could tell something was off. There wasn't the usual ruckus and bustle of the encampment. Instead, it was completely silent—you could hear a pin drop. He exchanged a mystified glance with Killian before moving forward. Soon enough, he heard muffled whispers coming from the main tent and he rushed to see what was going on, Killian matching him pace for pace.

Henry entered the shelter, only to see a loud crowd obstructing his view. They were all staring at something in the middle of the small living area, and he growled in frustration as people milled about him. He pushed past them, determined to find out what was happening and what had everyone in such a state of unrest.

He stopped dead when he saw whom everyone was staring at.

It was Doc. Well, not quite as much Doc as it was the dwarf's mangled body.

Blood stained the floor where the small man lay, and it appeared as if something, or _someone_ had ripped off half of his face, not to mention several other appendages. A stark, white bone could be seen where Doc's arm used to be—the dwarf was very clearly dead. Henry nearly threw up right there and then.

"Henry!" shouted his mother suddenly, approaching him and grabbing him by the arm. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be seeing this."

"What happened?" he asked Regina, wrenching his arm out of her grip. "How did he...?"

The Queen shook her head sadly, and then gave him a stern glance. "It doesn't matter. Just promise me you'll stay here, in the camp from now on. You are not to go out in the forest."

"Mom!" he growled, his voice heavily tinged with annoyance. "I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle the truth!"

Regina sighed, closing her eyes briefly. She seemed stressed, and Henry almost felt sorry for arguing with her. _Almost._ The guilt was heavily overshadowed with irritation at being treated like a child.

"We don't know what happened," said Regina after a while. "Grumpy brought his body back only a few moments ago—said he had been raving about man-eating plants and whatnot before he died."

Henry gulped. "What do you think killed him?"

His mother's face was grim. "It doesn't matter," she said quietly. "All that matters is what his death means."

"And what does it mean?" he asked, fearing for the answer.

"It means that the decreasing barrier isn't our only problem." She looked him directly in the eyes. "It also means you'll stay here, where it's safe, no matter what."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Emma sighed and got into her bug. She had performed the spell found in one of Regina's books from the vault successfully, and the barrier around Storybrooke came down without any penalties. Emma made a mental checklist in her head: she had the Snow Queen's scroll, some rations, the diary entry from Circe, and various other essentials she would need for a journey out into the real world.

She took a deep breath, and entered her bug, ready to leave. It was with a melancholy silence that she drove out of Storybrooke, not sure when she would come back—not sure _if_ she would come back. If the search for Gold turned up fruitless, would she return to Storybrooke, or try to make a living in the real world?

No. That wasn't an option. She wouldn't fail—she _couldn't_.

Emma knew that if her family died, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Besides, she was good at finding people. On the one trip out of Storybrooke with Gold, they had gone to New York City. He was slightly familiar with the place, so he most likely would have gone there—it was only a few hours away from Storybrooke. If he wasn't in New York City, then she would try Boston next.

Panicked thoughts raced through her head as she drove—thoughts about her family, Henry, Killian...what would she do if they died? She refused to think of anything to do with her loved ones' deaths, so she did just that. Her mind stayed relatively silent for the next few hours, until she had reached New York City. The first place she thought to look was Neal's old apartment.

The rickety steps to his room brought back memories, both joyful and sad. Once she reached the top, she decided against knocking the door down. Instead, she rapped the wood thrice and waited.

To her surprise, the one who answered wasn't Gold, but Robin Hood. The former outlaw looked shocked to see her, but let her in without any questions. He could evidently tell something was wrong. Roland recognized her instantly and ran to give her a little hug, of which she accepted gratefully. They had never really been close, but the little boy was probably thankful to see a familiar face.

In contrast, Marian looked almost a little upset when she saw her. The woman's face brightened right after, but not quickly enough for Emma to miss a flash of something unrecognizable in her eyes. She shrugged it off, however, and got right down to business.

"Do you know where Gold is?"

Robin looked surprised to say the least. "Y-yes," answered the man. "He came here only a short while ago...he was suffering heart pains and had me procure the Elixir of the Wounded Heart for him." He paused. "It healed him, and he left—to where, I have no idea." The archer tilted his head slightly. "Why? Is something wrong? Is Regina okay?"

Emma saw Marian cast a glance at the two of them from the kitchen when Robin uttered the last few words. "Not exactly..." she said quietly.

She told Robin (and Marian, who was listening from the kitchen attentively while she boiled water on the kettle) about the recent events of the past few weeks. This, of course, agitated Robin greatly, although Emma left out the part about the others dying soon if she didn't do anything to bring them back.

"Look," she told Robin. "There's really not much you can do to help. You have a wife and a kid to take care of." Emma hesitated. "If there is _anything_ you remember...maybe Gold dropped a hint as to where he was going?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I believe he is still in New York City," said the man finally. "But where in the city, I do not know." He looked apologetic and Emma sighed.

They talked a bit more and then she took her leave, telling Robin confidently (a bit more confidently than she felt) that everything would be all right, and that she would contact him as soon as all of them were safe and together. Robin still looked unsettled, but Emma convinced him the right place for him was with his family.

"Please," he said, grabbing her arm right when she was about to shut the door. "Promise me you'll get Regina back."

Emma hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. "I promise."

Robin let her go, looking slightly more satisfied, and she made her way out of the apartment complex, at a loss as to what to do next. She got back in her bug and leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes. The hopelessness of it all came rushing back to her, quick and fierce. The stakes were higher than ever now—she needed to get her loved ones back, no matter what. When Emma opened her eyes a minute later, she nearly jumped up at the sight she saw in front of her.

It was Gold.

The man was staring at her, and for a brief moment their gazes met. Then he was off and running, as quickly as he could with his little, wooden cane. Emma smiled to herself and revved up the engine.

The chase was on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well...I know, I know, it's been a MONTH since I last updated...sorry...?**_

 _ **I swear, I WILL finish this story—there's only two to three chapters left!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely support :)**_

 _ **You know I love it when you review and favourite and follow—not only does it make me HAPPY, it inspires me to write more! Thank you so much :3 Mwah!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**_

 _ **Previously**_ _: Emma saw Gold and began to chase after him. Meanwhile, the others discovered Doc's mangled body and realized the shrinking barrier wasn't the only danger in their realm._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Emma stepped hard on the gas pedal, driving fast and quick toward the running old man. She smiled, allowing a touch of hope to enter her mind. If Gold knew _anything_ about this new curse, then she would be happy. And at the rate she was going, she would catch up to him in no time—it was her car versus his incapacitated feet.

Gold must have known there was no use in running, for he slowed to a halt and turned to face her, his expression impassive. Emma slammed on the brakes and exited the car, hands raised if she needed to defend herself—the man was unpredictable. But this was _her_ home turf. She was the one in power here.

"Surprise to see you here, Miss Swan," murmured the man coolly. "I don't suppose you've come to ask me to come back to Storybrooke?"

"No," she growled. His nonchalant tone was already beginning to annoy her.

"Then why have you sought me out?"

Emma sighed and decided to get straight to the point. "They're in trouble. Everybody—my parents, Henry, Hook, Regina...Belle."

Gold seemed uninterested at first, but perked up at the name of his ex-wife. "Belle?" he asked in confusion. "Has something happened to her."

"To everyone," she said firmly. "Everyone in Storybrooke just vanished...except for me."

"Well, I can see that," he said dryly. "Where did they go?"

"From what I learned by reading an old journal entry, to a realm called 'The Between'." Emma watched Gold carefully, searching for a change in expression or stance. "Does it ring a bell?"

The man hesitated. "I've heard of it," he admitted. She wasn't surprised at his answer—Gold had heard of everything one way or another.

"Good," she said resolutely. "You're going to tell me everything you know about it and how I'm going to get them back. Because if I don't, they'll all die. And I _know_ you don't want that."

Gold seemed taken aback at this information, and turned on his heels without a word and strode off. She stood there for a moment, surprised, but then rushed after him without hesitation. "Hey!" shouted Emma. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Follow me," said the Dark One simply.

Emma paused for a mere moment before running after him, following the man up a rickety fire escape in the next back alley they happened upon. She didn't bother helping Gold up the steps, though he was evidently struggling. They climbed to what appeared to be the third floor, and the man fished his keys out of his pocket before unlocking the side door and letting her in.

It wasn't very impressive.

The room was small and square, only a single little window allowing light to enter. It was a dreary little place—it reminded Emma of one of the apartments she had lived in after she had been released from jail. She wondered briefly where Gold was getting the money to pay for this place, but shook the thought out of her head. There were more important things to worry about.

"Tell me how to get them back," she said, immediately after Gold had made himself comfortable on one of the small, patchwork chairs.

The man sighed, the lines on his face more pronounced than ever. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she shouted furiously. Had she come all this way for nothing?

"I don't know how to get them back," he repeated grimly.

"Then what did you bring me here for?" hissed Emma. She was just about ready to punch him in the face.

"I said I don't know how to get them back," said Gold yet again. " _But_ , I didn't say I don't know how to get you _there_."

That kept her silent for a while.

Emma knew the others only had a little while to live—she knew that eventually the realm they were in would destroy them. If she went, then she would be destroyed along with them. On the other hand, if she stayed, she could keep trying to bring them back from out here.

Would she succeed before they all died?

Emma wanted so badly just to _see_ her family and loved ones again. She wanted to hold them in her arms...it had been so _long._ Sometimes she dreamed of Killian, but always woke up crying out and reaching for a man who was never she asked Gold to send her there, then would it really be that bad? The worst that could happen was that she would die along with the rest of her family. She would die here anyway, if she failed and they didn't survive this. She couldn't live without them.

There was also the chance she would be more help to them in the other realm than she would be here. Maybe she could work with Regina—maybe they could combine their magic! Emma knew the chances were slight, but even the tiniest sliver of hope was enough for her.

She turned to face Gold, determination covering her every feature.

Emma _would_ get them back, if it was the very last thing she did.

"Send me there," she ordered the Dark One.

He smiled crookedly, eyes glimmering with a long forgotten passion. "Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doc's sudden death had taken everyone by surprise. The citizens of Storybrooke (or previous citizens of Storybrooke) were in a panic. No one knew how the dwarf had died and most importantly, if the murderer would come after them. Whatever killed Doc was evidently dangerous.

David and Snow had gone out to investigate the possible causes for Doc's death, along with Belle. They had gone back to where he had been found, determined to discover the reason he had died so abruptly and who or _what_ had attacked him.

That left Killian, Regina, and Henry back at camp, attempting to calm the agitated crowd. They weren't getting anywhere, but Killian knew things would be a lot calmer once Snow and David returned. No one in the campsite would listen to him and Regina—they simply didn't trust the two of them enough.

Killian aided in the burial of Doc's body. There wasn't much left to bury, but he and the dwarves did the best they could. The entire population came to mourn for Doc, their heads bowed and an eerie silence descending over the air.

Only a minute passed before Grumpy spoke.

"Listen up, you lot!" shouted Leroy, interrupting the brief silence. Killian looked up to see the dwarf standing on a tree stump just a little ways away from the rest of the crowd. As to what he was doing up there, Killian had no idea. "They," continued the dwarf angrily, gesturing to him and Regina, "have been keeping a secret from you!"

Killian's eyes widened as he began to understand what the dwarf was trying to tell the rest of the people. He knew he couldn't allow it to happen—it would cause uproar and even more unrest within the people. Apparently, Regina had had the same thought, for she joined him in rushing toward Grumpy atop the tree stump.

Grumpy glimpsed the two of them coming toward him and hastened his speech, his eyes blazing with anger. "The barrier around this place is shrinking!" he roared. "And your so-called leaders have neglected to tell you that we'll all be dead in less six—no, _five_ months now!"

Killian stood still in his spot, glancing around. The people were getting angry, that much he could tell. They would revolt against them soon enough. Not that he blamed them—he would do the same in their position.

"One of us," continued Grumpy, "is _dead_. Your 'leaders' have betrayed you!"

There was a brief moment in which Grumpy looked almost _defeated_ , before he stepped off the platform and stormed off to his tent. Killian watched him go, leaving him and Regina to take care of the riled crowd before them.

They were shouting angrily and pushing closer to him and Regina, fists raised and eyes narrowed. And all Killian could think about was bloody _Emma._ All he could think was how _she_ would have handled it. They all would have listened to her. She was a _Saviour_ , a hero, a good person. How would Killian calm the people of Storybrooke, with only the aid of the former Evil Queen? Both of them weren't necessarily best known for their good deeds.

"You lied to us!" shouted Archie from the front. The usually peaceable man seemed angry, his glasses falling off his face.

"I know," replied Regina. "But you must understand, it was for the best."

Panicked questions filled the air, like, "Are we really going to die in less than five months? Is the barrier really shrinking? What about Doc's death?"

Killian watched them for a few moments before he snapped.

"Enough!" he shouted suddenly, stunning the crowd into silence. Henry looked up at him from Regina's side, and that little nod was all he needed to keep going.

"Listen," growled Killian. "I know you all are angry, apprehensive, scared... hell, I'm scared too! I know you want to go home. I know you want to crawl back into beds and for _once_ , live your life without any fear."

"Like that's ever going to happen," snorted Granny.

"In a town like Storybrooke, there's always going to be another villain to defeat. Another problem to overcome," admitted Killian. "But we've always won in the end, haven't we?"

"We had a Saviour then," said Sleepy mournfully.

The mere mention of Emma sent a pang through Killian's body. He missed her so much...it had been an entire month and he hadn't spoken to her, much less bloody seen her. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her.

"I know you did," he answered after a while. "And although it's true Emma saved you all, it is also true that you are completely capable of saving _yourselves._ Regina and I are here, even if Emma is not."

"So what?" called another one of the dwarves. "You're Captain Hook and she's the Evil Queen. We're better off dead!"

Regina glanced at Killian and he could see the hurt in her eyes, no matter how much she tried to mask it. "We _will_ do everything we can to save you, and ourselves. I swear it to you."

"An oath from Captain Hook is worth nothing," snarled a woman near the front.

"Then don't take it as an oath from Captain Hook," he replied quietly. "Take it as an oath from Killian Jones."

They quietened after that, their shouts and yells fading to murmurs and whispers. He knew none of them completely trusted him or Regina, but at least he was getting somewhere.

Killian stayed where he was, gazing blankly out into the distance. He heard Regina leave without a second glance back, although he swore he heard her whisper a soft 'Thank you' before heading to what he assumed were her living quarters.

He stood there for another few moments before he Henry came up to him, smiling softly. "You were great," said the boy. "Really, you were."

"Thank you, lad," replied Killian. "But I don't think they trust me, at least not yet. Perhaps when the King and Queen return from their outing there will be some progress."

"You did as good as Grandma or Grandpa would have done," said Henry firmly, reaching up to lay a hand on his shoulder. Killian realized with shocking clarity that the boy was nearly as tall as him now. A few moments passed before Henry spoke again, this time with a softer tone. "Mom would be proud of you."

Killian's eyes saddened and he turned his head back up to stare at the horizon ahead. "We'll get back to her," he reassured the boy. "Or knowing Emma, _she'll_ get back to _us_."

Henry laughed. "I hope so."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the two staring out together at nothing in particular. Killian thought about Emma and how she would have loved to see him and Henry getting along—she had always wanted that for them. He knew the boy hadn't liked him very much only a few weeks ago, and now they were almost as close as a father and son. The thought brought a new kind of warmth into his cold, barren heart.

Killian ran a hand through his hair as a blast of wind blew through the air. He looked at Henry in confusion—there _was_ no wind in this realm. He opened his mouth to speak to the boy, but was interrupted by a sudden bright flash, followed by a loud thump.

Killian looked up at what lay ahead of him and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't dare believe it for fear of her disappearing, but there she was in front of him, in a tangle of limbs and blonde hair.

She lifted her head to stare at him, and the confusion on her face was instantly replaced with one of recognition and excitement. "Killian?"

He stared at the woman in front of him.

"Emma?"


End file.
